Not yet
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Los expertos decían que era la perfección hecha gladiador, para él era la perfección hecha hombre. [kagaKuro][Imperio Romano] Este fic participa del Reto de Septiembre: Vidas Pasadas del Foro Kurobas en Español


Not yet

Lo vio atentamente, sentado desde el palco del emperador, observaba esa danza que aunque hermosa era brutal.  
El despliegue de fuerza y habilidad era asombroso, ninguno de los dos gladiadores sedia terreno, ninguno parecía cansado y ninguno quería morir, y ahí es donde se volvía todo tan sangriento, tan inhumano.

Escucho a sus espaladas hablar al emperador y al senador. Veían el desempeño de ambos combatientes, ¿Para qué? Ni el mismo lo tenia muy claro, el solo estaba ahí para verlo a él.

El gladiador de armadura dorada, de piel bronceada y cabello rojo, desde su posición lo único que podía ver era su cuerpo increíblemente bien formado y su gran habilidad para blandir una espada y sostener un escudo. A palabras de los expertos era la perfección hecha gladiador. Tenia la destreza, la rapidez y la fuerza, nunca lo había visto caerse por el cansancio o huir de algún contrincante, ni siquiera de su actual adversario que según otros expertos era el mejor de toda Roma.  
No para él, para Kuroko no había nadie como el gladiador pelirrojo.

-Te veo muy entretenido- escucho que le hablo el emperador desde atrás, y sin darse la vuelta ni perder un solo detalle de la batalla le contesto.

-Estoy apreciando la grandeza de su Imperio, señor.

-O mas bien la grandeza de nuestro luchador... me atrevería a decir- escucho la vaga risa del Emperador, que de hecho era amigo suyo- Un poco mas y empezaras a babear, Tetsuya.

-Imaginaciones tuyas. Solo observo la pelea.

Otra risita, esta vez mas burlona.

-No creo que hagas solo eso- Kuroko estaba determinado a no voltear, ya no solo para no perder detalle de la pelea sino para no darle gusto al otro- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que puede visitar tu alcoba la noche que te plazca.

-Y yo te he dicho el mismo numero de veces que no- le contesto con un tono mas alto y mas golpeado que levanto un ligero murmullo entre los sirvientes que los rodeaban.- No es un objeto.

Vio como el pelirrojo en la arena se defendía con el escudo mientras el otro intentaba encajarle su lanza en el costado,y no pudo evitar pensar lo hermoso e increíble que seria tenerlo esperando por él cualquiera de esas noches. Porque aunque creía completamente en las palabras que le había dicho al Emperador acerca de que no era un objeto al cual podían usar y dejar de usar cuando les conviniera, ya que suficiente miseria tenia en su vida al tener que pelear cada cinco dias por su vida para el entretenimiento de un pueblo al que le gustaba ver la muerte ajena; no podía dejar de imaginarlo y soñarlo en su cama, desnudo y deseándolo. Se imaginaba recorriendo ese cuerpo bronceado por el sol y curtido por el entrenamiento, quería recorrer las cicatrices, que muy seguramente tendría, y encajar sus dedos en ese corto cabello rojo que se dejaba ver por debajo del casco. Si para los expertos en pelea era la perfección hecha gladiador para Kuroko era la perfección hecha hombre.

Pero a pesar de querer todo eso, de anhelarlo con todo su corazón, sabia que nunca lo tendría ya que un gladiador nunca dejaba de ser un gladiador y él nunca dejaría de ser el jefe de una de las familias mas importantes en Roma.  
Aunque aún podía soñar.

Mientras Kuroko seguía observando la pelea no vio cuando el Emperador se paro junto a él en el balcón y levanto los brazos exigiendo la atención del pueblo y de los combatientes.

-Este día hemos visto una maravillosa pelea, hemos presenciado la destreza de dos hombres que desperdician su vida en esta arena- el silencio fue tan avasallante que por un momento sintió su cuerpo temblar al oírlo hablar, y al darse cuenta de las palabras que estaban siendo pronunciadas- Este día, ustedes dos lo recordaron como el día que los dioses y su Emperador les han dejado ser libres.

Los dos gladiadores, que estuvieron en rodillas desde que iniciara a hablar, se pusieron de pie asombrados, sin poderlo creer. En ese mundo era mas fácil convertirse en un gladiador que dejar de serlo.  
Los guardias dentro de la arena fueron hasta ellos y los sacaron de ahí mientras las personas aclamaban a su favorito y se lamentaban el no poder volver a verlo mas.

Kuroko se quedo pasmado viendo hacia donde hace un momento había estado el punto focal de sus pensamientos mientras sentía al Emperador moverse del balcón y caminar hacia el otro visitante en el palco, ese que no había vuelto a hablar desde hace rato.

-Ahora los tenemos donde queremos.

Kuroko le escucho decir eso y se volteo a verlo.

-¿Que les vas a obligar a hacer?- no podía esperar que no tuviera un plan. Lo conocía desde que eran niños y él nunca había hecho algo por alguien sin esperar nada a cambio.

-No les voy a obligar a nada, simplemente les voy a dar una opción.

-¿De que estas hablando?-se levanto de su asiento pero permaneció en su lugar.

-Los dos han vivido tanto tiempo en ese mundo hasta el punto de perderlo todo. No tienen familia, amigos o dinero, no tienen un lugar donde vivir y pronto se darán cuenta que hasta la comida les faltara. Yo solo les invitare a formar parte del ejército.

-¿Los enviarás a morir?

-No, son mas útiles como generales. Son buenos y fuertes, que agradezcan que eso les ha salvando la vida.

El Emperador abandonó la estancia dejándole con las palabras en la boca. Debía suponerlo, a veces creía que los ocupaba a todos como sus marionetas, desde los senadores como los jefes de las grandes casa y ahora a dos de sus nuevos generales.  
XXXXYYY

Se había visto en la necesidad, no es que no le agradara por fin poder ir a donde se le antojara y comer todo lo que quisiera, pero no era su plan que justo después de arriesgar su vida cada cinco días en la arena fuera y lo hiciera cada que al Emperador se le antojara. El quería un lugar donde pudiera conservar su vida intacta hasta que la vejez o alguna enfermedad quisiera llevárselo y no por esa nación que lo había encadenado y obligado a matar a sangre fría solo por diversión.

Como cada tarde desde hace casi dos años abandono los cuarteles donde entrenaban a los nuevos reclutas y se encaminó a su hogar. Pero maldijo cuando uno de los pajes del Emperador se le acercó y le recordó que era ese dia del mes. El día en el que tenia que rendirle cuentas a "su Señor".  
Con pesar se encaminó a las oficinas del senado donde sabia que lo encontraría. Entro y pidió la audiencia que rápidamente le fue concedida, esperó y cuando creyó que al fin estaba por llegar uno de los consejeros entro por la puerta para hablar con él.

De cierta forma esas visitas podrían parecerle llevaderas siempre y cuando pudiera ver al consejero. Esos ojos azules y piel blanca siempre le habían llamado la atención, y mas al verlo tan poco expresivo y con la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer de su vista.

-El Emperador manda sus disculpas y le pide que venga otro día. Hoy se encuentra indispuesto, General Kagami.

A pesar de que el mensaje había sonado tan cortes de labios del consejero ambos sabían que había sido adornado al incluir la disculpa y cambiado el "exige" por el "pide" que el peli azul utilizó. Kagami asintió dándole a entender que había recibido el mensaje. El otro estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Kagami llamo su atención gracias a un impulso que tuvo, de esos que siempre hacían que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados.

-¿Algún problema, General Kagami?-le pregunto con su voz monótona mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él.

-No, ninguno. Solo era que...bueno como siempre yo...solo quería saber...yo- sus balbuceos le parecieron patéticos mientras que al otro le parecieron bastante tiernos. Llevaban dos años viéndose cada mes y nunca habían intercambiado tantas palabas como en ese momento.

-Usted... ¿qué?- le animo a continuar mientras veía como la piel de la cara del pelirrojo se ponía del mismo color que su cabello y sus ojos.

-Solo quería saber su nombre, siempre vengo aquí y lo veo pero nunca he sabido su..

-Kuroko-le interrumpió ante de que empezara a ponerse en ridículo otra vez y pudo apreciar como los ojos rojos brillaron por un momento.- Mi nombre es Kuroko.

Kagami le regalo una profunda sonrisa que hizo temblar sus rodillas.

-Un placer conocerte Kuroko-le extendió una de sus manos y el otro se la estrecho. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre ellos hasta que sintió su pequeña y blanca mano entre la bronceada y grande del General.

Después de ese encuentro cada mes entablaban una pequeña conversación con las cuales se conocían cada vez un poco mas. Kuroko se dio cuenta que aunque la primera impresión que tuvo del pelirrojo era completo deseo carnal ahora, después de conocerlo, su deseo era por saber más, por pasar dias enteros a su lado y seguir escuchando sus historias de como su familia cultivaba en los campos hasta que bárbaros llegaron a saquear su aldea y el se vio vuelto un esclavo y vendido al coliseo para deleite de las personas. Lo quería no solo para pasar una noche como muchas veces había soñado, lo quería para pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Y aunque Kagami pensaba igual del pequeño consejero el miedo y la vergüenza al rechazo lo mantuvo dando vueltas al rededor de él durante otros dos años mas. Y cabe destacar que hasta el mismo Emperador se alegro cuando por fin se animo a confesársele a pesar del miedo.  
XXXXYYY

La vida con un General del ejército romano no era sencilla. Vivías con el constante miedo de verlo salir un día y no volverlo a ver regresar, y ni siquiera los dioses y todos los rezos que pudiere hacer le daba la calma necesaria para seguir cumpliendo sus funciones de consejero con tranquilidad. Nada, mas que el volverse a sentir entre sus brazos, en tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo y sus labios contra los suyos, podría darle la sensación de calma y paz que tanto anela cada noche de su ausencia.

Esa noche Kuroko paso al altar que tenia para los dioses en su hogar antes de irse a dormir.

Se acomodo entre sus sabanas y envolviéndose en ellas logro conciliar el sueño.

De repente sentía la áspera mano de su pareja pasearse libremente por la piel desnuda de su pierna mientras el se arrimaba mas a su pecho queriendo sentir el cálida piel de su pelirrojo y perderse un momento en sus aroma, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que sintió fue el frio metal de la armadura dorada que siempre utilizaba durante sus jornadas. Y mas ahora que estaba en plena guerra contra uno mas de los enemigos del Emperador.

Si Kagami tenía la armadura puesta y estaba recostado a su lado en la gran cama solo podía significar que había vuelto a casa. Rodeo el cuello ajeno con sus brazos y lo acercó hacia él para plantarle uno de esos besos donde le demostraba lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

-Yo tambien te extrañe -le dijo mientras separaba sus labios y pasaba sus caricias hacia su cadera.

-Me hiciste mucha falta-Kuroko le abrazo mas a su cuerpo sin importarle que se estaba encajando cada vez mas la armadura.

-Tu me haces mucha falta-le dijo Kagami, le dio un nuevo beso mas necesitado que el anterior y por un momento sintió como Kuroko intento levantarse lo suficiente como para ponerse encima de él. Aunque Kagami lo quisiera lo volvió a acomodar a su lado en la cama.

-Dejame demostrarte cuanto te quiero y te necesito-le dijo intercalando un beso entre cada palabra. Las manos pálidas del pequeño viajaron hacia las ataduras del peto y una vez mas Kagami lo freno.

-Lo se, se que me amas y necesitas, lo veo cada día al despertar en tus ojos- le dio un beso en cada uno de sus ojos mientras empezaba a acariciar su espalda con movimientos circulares y delicados-Y es el mismo brillo que hay en los míos cada vez que te veo, cada vez que hablo del ti en el frente, cada vez que te pienso y te sueño. Te amo Kuroko.

Le dio una vez mas un beso en la boca y le pido en silencio que dejara de hacer avances sobre su cuerpo. Le pidió solo quedarse ahí con él, en silencio y solo escuchando la respiración y el golpeteo del corazón del peli azul.

Pasaron asi horas, en silencio y solo compartiéndose el uno al otro. La mañana no tardaría en llegar y por fin podrían disfrutar de un día solo para los dos después de que Kagami se fuera por meses al frente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando era gladiador?- le susurro el pelirrojo después de un rato. El otro solo asintió contra su cuello, donde había encontrado un lugar mas cómodo para su cabeza que el de la armadura.-Recuerdo haberte visto desde la arena cuando me arrodillaba al Emperador, recuerdo que me veías muy fijamente.

-Dese entonces me tenias hechizado.-le declaro.

-Creo que desde entonces tambien tu a mí... Porque no veía diversión en tu mirada, ni pena, solo veía que querías ayudarme aunque nunca lo hiciste- lo apretó mas con sus brazos y planto un beso en su frente- Hasta que sali de ahí y tuve hambre esos primeros meses de libertad.

Kuroko intento apartarse de el para verlo a los ojos pero Kagami no le dejo, sino que lo estrujó mucho mas fuerte y se rio por lo bajo.

-¿Creías que no lo sabía?- le dio otro beso mas y acarició sus cabellos- Lo supe desde que el senador, ese estirado y de cara de pocos amigos, me lo dijo antes de que te pidiera unir tu vida conmigo. Me dijo que tu habías cuidado de mi dándome comida sin que lo notará, dándome esperanza gracias a esa hogaza de pan que encontraba entre mis cosas en esa pocilga que alguna vez llamamos hogar; me dijo que te cuidara y yo se lo jure. Y lo jure antes tus dioses ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, Kagami-Kuroko se volvió a impulsar para separarse y esta vez Kagami si le dejo. Lo observo a los ojos y pudo ver unas pequeñas lagrimas en ellos, su sonrisa aunque sincera era muy triste y por un momento sus caricias fueron desapareciendo- ¿Que sucede?

-Nada, solo necesito que lo recuerdes siempre- sus ojos rojos le demostraron todo aquel amor que puede guardarse dentro de un cuerpo - Recuerda lo mucho que te amo y que siempre estaré cuidándote, tal como lo prometí.

-Lo se- le dijo Kuroko mientras buscaba abrazarse a él nuevamente y solo consiguió que este le diera un beso en la frente y le acariciara la mejilla.

-Cierra los ojos y duerme Kuroko, sueña conmigo en el coliseo y como me admirabas desde el palco del Emperador.

Obsevo como el peli azul se relajaba y cerraba los ojos. Le dio un par de besos mas en la frente y espero que el sueño lo venciera.

-Te amo Kagami- le dijo justo antes de caer dormido.

Los toques en su puerta fueron los que le regresaron a la realidad anunciándole un nuevo día. Se estiro y busco con sus manos el cuerpo de su pareja en la cama, pero junto a él no había nada, ni siquiera el calor de su cuerpo o el aroma del que se había vuelto adicto. Ahí no había rastro de que alguien hubiera compartido la cama con el durante la noche.

Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron saltar e invito a pasar a quien estuviera del otro lado. Era uno de los mensajeros de su amigo el Emperador tendiéndole una carta.

Agradeció el servicio prestado y volvió a acurrucarse en su cama sin abrir la carta y dejando salir las lagrimas de entendimiento. No necesitaba leer para saber lo que ya le habían dicho una noche anterior.

"-Yo tambien te amo Kuroko... Adiós"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dio un gran giro, lo se. Cuando empezó no había considerado algo asi y cuando apareció en mi cabeza simplemente dije que si y lo hice.  
Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, si lo hizo háganmelo saber.  
Gracias y saludos.  
PD:Esto se liga en cierta manera al de This is love. Comparten época y el Emperador(alguien ya sabe quien es?). Tenemos también la aparición del senador de la otra historia y el adversario de nuestro gladiador pelirrojo es tambien conocido(ojala se den cuenta) pero no vi necesario ponerles nombres. Que toda nuestra atención se centre en Kuroko y Kagami.  
PD2: El título es en referencia a una película...alguna idea?


End file.
